


Not Like That

by artikgato



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Praise Kink, Tentacles, as good of an ending as tentacle porn can i mean, i mean this has a good ending and all, i'm serious about that dubcon tag ok, this fic is filthy pls don't judge me for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10022375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artikgato/pseuds/artikgato
Summary: Panic surged through Yosuke, and he looked away from the Shadow’s eyes to grab for his phone, but to his utter shock, something long and black shot out of the TV and wrapped around his wrist before he could grab for it. Startled, he looked back to the TV to see that the Shadow was now surrounded by a writhing mass of black...tentacles. One of which extended out of the TV and was now tugging Yosuke’s arm insistently toward the TV.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write some light and fluffy Souyo for Valentines Day, I really did. But I had an awful case of writer's block, and then this popped up on the Souyo tag on Pixiv: http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=61383739 (if the link doesn't work or you don't have a Pixiv account: it's a preview of a doujin, with Yosuke, and Shadow Souji, and tentacles. Lots and lots of tentacles.) I finished this a couple of days after Valentines Day, and I've just kind of been sitting on it ever since, not wanting to post it but realizing that the longer I wait the more ridiculous it's going to be so, here you go, internet. Two weeks late Valentines Day tentacle porn.
> 
> I feel I should clarify that tentacles are not at all one of my kinks. I can appreciate a well-crafted fic or good art that involves them as long as it doesn't get too non-con-ey (which most tentacle porn does). I don't go out of my way to read them, though. I really have no idea why in the world I wrote this, but there you go. I wrote it. Now I can check "wrote filthy tentacle porn" off of my fanfic bucket list. But I digress.
> 
> Like any of my other fics involving the Shadows that have an Explicit rating, the consent is this is fairly dubious, borderline on non-consensual, but I didn't want to traumatize Yosuke or anything. Still, if the idea that he doesn't 100% consent bothers you, I'd suggest you hit the "back" button. I promise I won't be offended.

Things had been...weird lately.

 

The Case was solved, the string of murders and kidnappings finally brought to an end. Christmas had come and gone, and the Midnight Channel hadn’t even aired for the entire month of January. There was no reason to suspect that it would ever air again, but the Investigation Team all checked on rainy nights anyway, just to be safe. Things had slowly returned to the normal, boring state of how they had been before Souji came to Inaba. That in and of itself could have almost been what felt weird to Yosuke, the normalness after months of insanity, but that wasn’t quite it. There was something going on with Souji, Yosuke just knew it, and he wouldn’t talk to Yosuke about it. And he tried not to let it bother him, he really did, but after Yosuke had opened up to Souji about so much, it almost felt like a slap in the face when Souji didn’t do the same for him. Didn’t he trust him? Sure, Yosuke could admit that he was a clumsy idiot a lot of the time, and put his foot in his mouth a lot, but he was good at keeping secrets, damn it! Why didn’t Souji trust him?

 

And it wasn’t like Souji never had the opportunity to talk to him about it, either. They still studied together, and were still hanging out all the time just like before. And Yosuke had even dropped some significantly big hints that Souji could talk to him about anything, that he was worried that something was bothering Souji, that it was best not to bottle things up but...still nothing. It was frustrating. It was annoying.

 

It was, in hindsight, completely fucking obvious why he was keeping it from Yosuke. And the worst part was, Yosuke didn’t know if he, in Souji’s situation, would have acted any differently. He wanted to be mad at Souji for bottling it up and not just coming clean, but he couldn’t have known - neither of them could have known - what was going to happen as a result.

 

It was a pretty ordinary day. Okay, scratch that. It was the day before Valentines. Yosuke hated the day before Valentine's almost as much as he hated the actual day itself. For starters, he had to deal with swarms of obnoxious girls fighting over the cheap chocolate at Junes the night before, and nothing was more exhausting than a bunch of teenage girls. For the entire day at school, too, he’d had to deal with his classmates all excitedly talking about who they were getting chocolate for - and knowing that he was going to be the recipient of, at best, obligation chocolates, did nothing to lift his already sour mood. So by the time he finally got home from work, he was exhausted and frustrated and more than a little grouchy. The only upside is that Teddie, sensing that he just really wanted to be alone, very graciously decided he would sleep on the living room couch for the night.

 

He gave a passing thought to maybe studying, but he was way too annoyed for that, so he decided to just mess around on the internet for awhile and call it an early night. Except, a sudden crackle of thunder and the pattering of rain on his window made him rethink those plans. Huh. Wasn’t it supposed to be clear tonight? Well, now he was going to be up until midnight to check on the Midnight channel, so he decided to start on the new video game had been saving for the weekend. Souji would probably lecture him about needing to study instead, but Souji was part of the problem, too. Because Yosuke knew, he  _ knew _ , that Souji was going to end up with a mountain of chocolates tomorrow, and Yosuke was going to be jealous, no matter how much he tried to tell himself that it didn’t matter. Of course his Partner was going to end up with a mountain of chocolates, he was friendly and popular and good-looking...which, apparently, Yosuke was not. 

 

He frowned and pressed the buttons on his controller a little harder than necessary, blowing an enemy ship to smithereens with a satisfying boom. At least he could win at video games.

 

It was 11:59 when he finally finished up his game, saving it and turning the TV off. The rain was still pattering against his window. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. It had been weeks since the Midnight Channel had anything on it, or even ran at all. He had nothing to worry about, it was just a precaution. Nothing to worry about.

 

His heart jumped up into his throat and he practically vaulted out of his chair when the TV came to life on its own at exactly 0:00. The familiar yellow glow and static bathed the room in an eerie light that had Yosuke reaching for his phone, pulse racing, but a set of very, very familiar yellow eyes that fixed on his stopped him cold in his tracks. For once, the figure on the TV was completely clear, without a trace of distortion. 

 

It was Souji.

 

The smirk on his face, and the sharp yellow eyes however, were  _ not _ .

 

Panic surged through Yosuke, and he looked away from the Shadow’s eyes to grab for his phone, but to his utter shock, something long and black shot out of the TV and wrapped around his wrist before he could grab for it. Startled, he looked back to the TV to see that the Shadow was now surrounded by a writhing mass of black...tentacles. One of which extended out of the TV and was now tugging Yosuke’s arm insistently toward the TV. 

 

“N-no way,” Yosuke started to protest, but he couldn’t get much more than that out before three more tentacles shot out of the screen, one slapping across his mouth and muffling his panicking while the other two wrapped firmly around his ankles. He flailed, but the tentacles seemed to effortlessly hoist him into the air and drag him into the TV.

 

He’d instinctively closed his eyes when he went through the screen, and opened them a second later to find himself somewhere very, very foggy. The nondescript yellow floor was the only thing he could see... aside, of course, from the Shadow. He stood there, calmly, an exact replica of Souji, even down to the carefully patient smile that his Partner sometimes wore when Yosuke started to stress out too much. The only differences were the eyes, and, of course, the mass of tentacles that seemed to be coming out of the Shadow’s back. The tentacle on his mouth hadn’t moved at all, so Yosuke couldn’t say anything - not without risking the tentacle going  _ in _ his mouth, and nope nope nope to that. But it seemed like he didn’t really  _ need _ to ask, because the Shadow chuckled and leveled a cocky grin at him.

 

“You’re wondering why you’re here, aren’t you?” the Shadow asked, with Souji’s voice but distorted in a way that made Yosuke’s skin crawl. “I could tell you, but it’ll be way more fun to let you guess…”

 

The Shadow’s eyes seemed to flash, and two more tentacles came up to wrap firmly around Yosuke’s waist, keeping him suspended only a few inches off of the ground but totally immobile. The two around his ankles uncoiled, but then, to his horror, they started to slide up the insides of his legs in tandem, slowly but steadily moving up toward places that Yosuke would really rather them not be going. Infuriatingly, the tentacle on his mouth didn’t move, but only one of Yosuke’s arms was caught, so he decided to risk it. He reached up and grabbed the tentacle, wrenching it away from his mouth with a gasp.

 

“Who are you?” he asked, and the Shadow chuckled.

 

“That should be obvious,” it replied, with a laugh that made Yosuke have to grit his teeth.

 

“Nice try, but Partner’s had a Persona for longer than any of us, he  _ can’t _ have a Shadow,” Yosuke contradicted. The Shadow laughed again.

 

“That would be the case if that was how us Shadows worked,” it explained, with a nonchalant shrug. “But it isn’t. You can’t just start bottling things up and not talking to people and  _ not _ expect a Shadow to be born of it.”

 

“Wh-what do you mean?” Yosuke asked, but he already knew the answer - whatever Souji hadn’t been willing to trust Yosuke enough to talk about...that’s what this was about. 

 

“I think you know,” the Shadow replied. “And by the time I’m done with you, I bet you’ll be able to guess just what it is that Souji’s been so uptight about.” Yosuke opened his mouth to ask what he meant by  _ that _ , but at that exact moment the two tentacles - which he hadn’t exactly  _ forgotten _ about but had put out of his mind for the moment - slithered up to the waistband of his sweatpants and  _ slid inside _ .

 

“H-Hey!” he protested, kicking his legs and squirming but being largely unsuccessful at deterring them. He looked from the offending tentacles back to the Shadow, already feeling a cold sweat coming on, his nerves shaking. “What do you think you’re doing?!” The Shadow only smirked, and to Yosuke’s dismay, more of the writhing tentacles started to slide through the air toward him. He kicked and flailed his legs, but to no avail - a set of tentacles grabbed his pants and boxers and tugged them effortlessly off his skinny waist, another set wrapping around his ankles nearly as soon as the skin was exposed. Yosuke couldn’t help the embarrassed blush that flamed across his face even as he really started to panic.

 

“What are you going to do to me?” Yosuke asked, gasping as the tentacle he had grabbed earlier twisted in his grip to circle around his wrist and down his arm, forcing it and his other arm above and slightly behind his head. The Shadow chuckled.

 

“Yosuke, Yosuke, Yosuke. You’ve seen enough porn to know exactly where this is going,” the Shadow snickered, yellow eyes flashing as they seared into his. Another set of tentacles pushed through the air toward him, this time deftly pushing his shirt up to bunch around his armpits, and then dragging down his chest to circle around his nipples. Yosuke gasped, startled at both the touch and just how sensitive his nipples were to it. He felt betrayed, almost, by his own body - even as cold dread settled into the pit of his stomach, he could also feel twinges of arousal. 

 

“H-hold on a second,” he protested, even as another set of tentacles started drifting through the air toward him. “Stop!” They didn’t of course, and to his horror the two already wrapped around his ankles started to pull his legs further open, spreading his legs wide enough that he could feel his muscles burning a little, not painful but uncomfortable, because Yosuke didn’t exactly spread his legs like this all the time. “Please…” but the tentacles didn’t stop, of course, and Yosuke grit his teeth and closed his eyes before he could see what they were going to do, only to jerk and gasp when they curled around his thighs, instead. He blinked his eyes open to look at the Shadow, a faint glimmer of hope daring to spark inside him - only to have the Shadow smirk at him and start to walk forward.

 

“Please don’t,” he tried again, and he hated how his voice sounded when he begged, high pitched and whiny, but he didn’t have a choice. “I don’t want this, please, Souji wouldn’t...Souji would  _ never _ -”

 

“But I’m not Souji,” the Shadow responded, with a leer. “I am a Shadow, the true self.”

 

“P-please don’t tell me this is what Souji  _ wants _ ,” Yosuke sputtered, as the Shadow finally came to a stop in front of him. He grinned. Yosuke gulped. “Y-you’re lying! Souji wouldn’t...do something like this to someone that doesn’t want it!”

 

“I already told you, I’m not Souji,” the Shadow breathed, smirking up at him. “And I think we both know that you  _ do _ want this.”

 

“No!” Yosuke protested, trying and failing to struggle midair. He yelped when not a second later another tentacle - this one somehow  _ slick _ , suddenly slid between his butt cheeks and against his asshole. “N-no, I’m not like that!”

 

“Oh, I think you are,” the Shadow said. “And this is why.” Keeping his lidded golden eyes locked on Yosuke’s wide, brown ones, the Shadow reached forward with one of his hands and wrapped it around the very hard erection that Yosuke became suddenly keenly aware of having.

 

“That’s!” Yosuke started to protest, mind racing as he tried to keep up with the dizzying pace of events, “T-that doesn’t mean anything, it’s just a  _ reaction _ -”

 

“A reaction to  _ what _ , hmm?” the Shadow teased, gently moving his hand up and down the shaft. The slick tentacle on his ass was writhing against him, teasing at his hole but not actually going inside, thank  _ god _ . It started to move toward his front, rubbing across his perineum and curling around his balls, and Yosuke tried not to pay attention to how good that felt, but the Shadow chuckled.

 

“I can feel you twitching,” he said, still lazily stroking Yosuke’s stupidly erect cock. “You want this, don’t deny it.”

 

“N-no, I-I’m not like that…” Yosuke murmured in protest.

 

“Keep it up and you’ll make a Shadow of your own,” Souji’s Shadow purred. “That could be fun, but I want you all to myself for tonight.”

 

“Please…” Yosuke protested, but he couldn’t even think of anything to say. The Shadow had him trapped, and as much as he hated to admit it, even if his mind wasn’t his  _ body _ was certainly interested. Arousal was starting to cloud his brain. Maybe he should just let it happen, the sooner he did the sooner he’d get out of here, right?

 

But he still couldn’t believe that Souji would want to…

 

His train of thoughts was rather promptly derailed when the one slick tentacle was suddenly back at his entrance and pushing inside. He whined in response, trying to squirm away without any luck whatsoever, and the Shadow chuckled darkly, hand gripping his cock a little tighter. It felt weird, having the tentacle inside him, but it was slick and not very big, so it wasn’t like it hurt or anything. It was just weird and kind of gross, feeling it writhe around inside him, sliding in and out and just...touching. Everywhere. It slid against a bundle of nerves inside him and Yosuke couldn’t help gasping and twitching in response, the Shadow chuckling. Seemingly in response, the tentacle started to press up hard against that spot, making Yosuke whimper as he saw stars. This went on for what felt like forever, until finally the tentacle retreated, sliding completely out of him and leaving him sagging and panting. 

 

The brief reprieve didn’t last long, and Yosuke was a fool for hoping it would. Another, different tentacle, this one also slick, started to press inside of him after a moment. This one was bigger, thicker, and the stretch was just barely too much, not painful but definitely uncomfortable. Yosuke grit his teeth in response, body going stiff. For some reason the tentacle got thicker the further it pushed inside Yosuke, and he couldn’t help groaning in discomfort as he felt himself get more and more stretched. The Shadow just kept languidly stroking him, an ever constant reminder that in spite of all this, he was  _ still hard _ . Still turned on, somehow. Shame flared in his gut, and he wanted to squirm, wanted to get away, but he couldn’t. 

 

“You’re being awfully quiet all of a sudden,” the Shadow piped up, and even though he had his eyes closed, Yosuke could just tell that he was smirking up at him. “Did you finally realize that I’m right?”

 

“Just...just get this over with,” Yosuke huffed, still stubbornly keeping his eyes shut. The Shadow laughed. 

 

“Your wish is my command,” came the reply. Yosuke felt his blood turn to ice at the sickly sweet tone in the Shadow’s voice. He did  _ not _ like where this was going. The tentacle inside him suddenly retreated, and was almost immediately replaced with one that was  _ much _ thicker. Yosuke’s eyes flew open and he looked down in a panic, mouth going dry at the sight of the thing. All he could think was  _ too big _ as it pressed against his ass, not with enough pressure to enter but just enough for him to really feel how big it was and  _ holy shit no _ .

 

“W-wait, that’s way too-” he started. The Shadow smirked, rubbing his hand over the tip of Yosuke’s cock and making him stop mid-sentence to groan. 

 

“Too…?” he prompted, and Yosuke squirmed with a whine.

 

“Too big,” he protested. To his surprise, the tentacle retreated.

 

“So you’d prefer something a little smaller?” the Shadow asked, with an amused glint in his eyes.

 

“Yes-wait, no! I mean, I-I’d prefer it if you just  _ stop _ !” Yosuke stammered.

 

“Really?” the Shadow asked, still smirking. Yosuke gulped, not sure he liked the tone of his voice, and watched the Shadow let go of his cock and retreat. All of the tentacles, aside from the ones wrapped around his waist, suspending him in midair, slowly retreated. Yosuke felt his jaw drop in surprise. The Shadow just simply stood there, observing him with those golden eyes, close enough that he could see him clearly through the fog but just too far away to touch. Slowly, cautiously, he closed his legs and lowered his arms to his sides.

 

“Umm...a-are you going to put me down?” he asked, gesturing to the two tentacles still wrapped around his waist. The Shadow just smirked. “I...guess that’s a no. Um, what do you…”

 

“I’m going to make you beg me to fuck you,” the Shadow said, voice deep and dark with  _ promise _ and Yosuke felt his traitorous dick  _ twitch _ in response, couldn’t help blushing.

 

“N-not gonna happen,” he replied, crossing his arms in defiance. He was still hard though, harder than he had probably ever been in his life, and...what did that  _ say _ about him? Did he actually, secretly want this to happen? He didn’t, right? Because he wasn’t…like that. He didn’t  _ want _ to be like that. He wanted to find a nice girl and have normal, vanilla sex with her, nothing raunchy or weird or more perverted than maybe wanting a nurse costume involved. That was  _ it _ . He just wanted to be normal, not to be like... _ that _ .

 

But Souji was like that.

 

He was, right? His Shadow was proof enough of that. Friendly, popular, good-looking, charismatic, charming, top-of-his-class, natural-born-leader Souji Seta was  _ like that _ . Well, at least this explained a few things. It explained a  _ lot _ of things, actually. Souji had remained single for most of his time in Inaba, only going out with Ai once and essentially because she was blackmailing him. He’d practically been turning girls down left and right all year, and Yosuke had always wondered why. He’d asked, and Souji had never told him, which was even weirder, because if it was something easily explainable like “I don’t want to break anyone’s heart when I leave in April” he would have said so straight away, right?

 

But if he was  _ gay _ , and liked someone that he was sure would never like him back…

 

His gut wrenched a little at the thought.  _ He _ was the reason…? Well, that had to be it, right? Why else would Souji have not said anything when Yosuke asked? Why else would his Shadow have dragged Yosuke into the TV? 

 

His internal monologue was rudely interrupted by that very Shadow, chuckling in amusement.

 

“Having an epiphany?” he asked. Yosuke frowned and tried to think of something sarcastic to say in response, but the Shadow just continued. “You understand the situation now, don’t you?” He just glared at the Shadow in response, arms still folded across his chest, legs firmly closed. He was still frustratingly hard, but if the Shadow wanted him to beg he was never going to give him the satisfaction. 

 

But, ugh, it was distracting. He was  _ so hard _ , almost painfully so, and it was really getting difficult to think. He had to do something about it. Staying hard like this for a long time could cause damage, right? It probably wouldn’t take much. He’d just get off, real quick, and then he’d have a clear head and he’d be able to convince the Shadow to let him go. 

 

He should have known, of course, that he was doing exactly what the Shadow wanted. He reached for his dick and was somehow surprised to find his hand trapped by a tentacle when it was mere inches away from the hot, throbbing flesh. The other hand was caught in a similar way, and he hated the way he whimpered in response. Undeterred, he started to rub his legs together, hoping that the friction from his thighs would be enough, but predictably enough his legs were caught with tentacles and pulled apart, too. The Shadow chuckled.

 

“Ready to beg yet?” he asked, and Yosuke shook his head.

 

“No way,” he replied, glaring in defiance. The Shadow smirked. 

 

“I was hoping you’d say that,” the Shadow replied. More tentacles wriggled out from behind him, and Yosuke gulped in response, feeling panic start to lace through his nerves again. He snapped his eyes shut and grit his teeth, tensing his body in response, and was actually surprised when none of the tentacles went for his ass, like he had been expecting they would. Two ended up on his thighs, another two going back to his nipples. The Shadow stepped forward until he was pressed up against him, and Yosuke gave an involuntary shudder at the feeling of fabric pressed all along the front of his oversensitive body, his cock rubbing against the soft cotton of the Shadow’s dress shirt. Then there were lips, and  _ teeth _ , pressing against his adam's apple, and Yosuke couldn’t help the groan that escaped his lips. 

 

The Shadow peppered his neck and jaw and collarbones with little bites and sucking kisses that were most definitely going to leave marks, and Yosuke tried so, so hard not to find it incredibly arousing. Bound and suspended as he was he couldn’t do much of anything, but he only belatedly realized that he was attempting to grind his cock against the Shadow’s stomach. He wasn’t really getting anywhere with it, only the tiniest bit of friction. The Shadow stopped with his mouth just underneath Yosuke’s right ear, having to crane his head a little and rise up on his toes to reach the spot. Yosuke felt him grin against his superheated skin.

 

“Beg me to fuck you,” the Shadow hissed into his ear. Yosuke shuddered.

 

“No,” he managed to gasp. The Shadow’s grin didn’t falter, though, and he felt a pair of hands suddenly grip his waist. The Shadow brought his hips forward, grinding Yosuke’s dick hard against his stomach, and Yosuke whimpered.

 

“Beg,” the Shadow repeated. Yosuke didn’t have the words to refuse this time, so he just shook his head, biting his bottom lip hard, eyes squeezed shut. He didn’t want this. Right? He didn’t want to beg to be fucked, he couldn’t, he  _ shouldn’t _ . He wasn’t gay, so he shouldn’t want this, no matter what his dick was saying, no matter how good the Shadow’s teeth felt against his neck. A girl doing this to him would feel just as good...no, better, because a girl wouldn’t be so rough with him, right? The Shadow was sucking on one of his collarbones now, dragging his hips forward for another grind that was so good and so not enough, fingers digging into his hip bones, and he didn’t even try to stop the groan this time. Fuck. Maybe the roughness was good. Yosuke had never suspected that he might like it rough, but the Shadow’s bruising grip on his hips was convincing him otherwise. It should have turned him off, by all accounts, but it was only making his dick twitch against the Shadow’s hard stomach instead.

 

Souji wouldn’t be rough, though. Not unless Yosuke wanted him to be. It was hard to picture Souji being this rough and domineering, but the fact that his Shadow was doing this was pretty telling. Maybe he’d start out soft and cautious, especially with someone as unsure and nervous as Yosuke. Maybe he’d ease him into it, gradually getting rougher and harder as he went on, seeing just how far he could go before it was too much and then backing off. And, ugh, what did it say about Yosuke that having thoughts like these about Souji being kind and patient and easing him into it was actually turning him on  _ more _ ? It had to be circumstantial, right? He couldn’t actually be like this, could he?

 

He  _ was _ straight, wasn’t he?

 

“Ready to beg yet?” the Shadow asked. His voice was soft, barely above a whisper, and Yosuke shuddered in the hold of all the tentacles. God, it was so hard to think now. He knew this was bad, he knew that by all accounts he really  _ shouldn’t _ want this, but it was so hard to remember  _ why _ . It wasn’t like anyone would  _ blame _ him or anything - he was trapped, helpless and powerless, and Yosuke tried really hard to ignore the sudden spike of arousal that those thoughts caused. This was bad. This was so bad.

 

“G-go ahead,” he eventually rasped, eyes still squeezed shut, body still tense. He felt the Shadow go still, felt him pull away from his neck, could almost feel the heat of the golden eyes on him. The tentacles rubbing along his chest and thighs went still, too.  _ Everything _ was still, and the stillness stretched on for so long that Yosuke finally couldn’t take it and peeked open his eyes to look at the Shadow. 

 

“I thought I told you to beg me,” the Shadow said, his voice low and even, eyes glinting dangerously. Yosuke’s mouth went dry at the sight. 

 

“G-get on with it already,” he replied, and the Shadow frowned. The grip on his hips tightened, and the Shadow dragged him against him again, grinding stomach against cock again, harder this time.

 

“ _ Beg _ ,” he demanded, and Yosuke whimpered in response. But the Shadow was grinning now, and when Yosuke opened his mouth to try again all that left it was a gasp as he felt a slippery tentacle rub up against his ass again. His hips were dragged forward, and there was the flash of amazing friction and soft cloth against his hardness, just barely not enough but agonizingly close to it. 

 

“Please,” he whimpered. “P-please, I just...wanna get off.” The Shadow smirked. The slick tentacle was rubbing circles around his hole now, not pushing inside, but he could feel that it was thicker than the last tentacle, but not as thick as the huge one from before thankfully. He felt a jolt of arousal at the thought of it going inside him and bit his lip on a groan, because for the life of him he couldn’t understand  _ why _ . The thought of  _ anything _ going inside of him should have disgusted him, but maybe he was just too aroused, too far gone, head and reasoning too clouded with arousal. He felt another tentacle brush against his balls, swollen and tight, and the sensation was borderline painful. 

 

“What do you want me to do to you, Yosuke?” the Shadow asked. Yosuke whined and shook his head, and the Shadow reached up to grip his chin and force him to meet his eyes. A hand left his hip and all of a sudden, the Shadow’s hand was on his dick again. It sent a bolt of electric pleasure up his spine, made Yosuke shake, and he was surprised that he hadn’t come on the spot right then. He gasped in response, panting as the Shadow started to stroke him again, gently, carefully and agonizingly slowly. The slick tentacle started to push up against the ring of muscle of his asshole, not pushing in but  _ there _ . Yosuke tried to squirm, to thrust back against it or further into the Shadow’s grip, he wasn’t sure which. The tentacles at his waist and on his legs prevented him from doing  _ anything _ , and he whined in response.

 

“Fuck me,” he finally said, his voice barely above a whisper. The Shadow chuckled.

 

“Hmm, what was that?” he asked, and Yosuke groaned.

 

“F-fuck me!” he said louder, meeting the Shadow’s golden eyes. The Shadow’s smirk nearly cut his face in half, half-lidded eyes all but glowing. 

 

“How do you ask nicely?” the Shadow purred, rubbing his thumb along the sensitive ridge of Yosuke’s cockhead, and Yosuke lost it, with a moan.

 

“Oh god,” he stammered, twitching. His orgasm was  _ so close _ . Was he getting off on being forced to beg? God, he  _ was _ worse off than he thought. He swallowed around a suddenly dry throat, and opened his mouth one last time. “Fuck...please,  _ please _ , fuck me,  _ fuck me _ -” he cut himself off with a strangled cry when the tentacle pushed in, at the same time the Shadow tightened his grip on Yosuke’s cock and started to stroke him hard and fast, like he was trying to get him off. The tentacle  _ was _ bigger than the last one, and the pressure of being stretched open by it really shouldn’t have felt as good as it did. It pushed in deep, deeper than the other ones had gone, and the Shadow was biting his collarbone again, hand moving hard and fast against his cock, and Yosuke lost it with a gasp. He felt his entire body seize up, eyes squeezing closed, head thrown back, toes curling, and his come spilled over the Shadow’s hand as his dick throbbed and twitched. 

 

He almost passed out. He  _ wanted _ to pass out, to wake up in his bed and have this all be a very, very weird nightmare. But he could still feel the thick tentacle in his ass, pressed in deep but motionless. He could feel that the Shadow had an erection too, still contained in his pants, pressed hard and insistent against his thigh. His head was spinning. Slowly but surely, the tentacles caressing his chest and thighs started to move again, and every slide made his nerves crackle, because he was  _ so sensitive _ . He let out a pained-sounding moan, but the tentacles persisted. The Shadow’s hand left his spent, oversensitive cock and settled back on his waist, and was quickly replaced with another tentacle wrapping around him, from base to tip. He whimpered, feeling a tentacle caressing his spent balls, too.

 

“N-no, I...I-I  _ can’t _ ,” he protested, but the tentacles still kept working at him. 

 

“You can,” the Shadow insisted, yellow eyes burning his when they met. He gulped. He’d gotten off several times in one day before, but he’d always had to wait for a while before he was ready to go again. This was  _ insane _ , there was no way! 

 

“G-give me a break, or something!” he stammered, the last word all but punched out of him as he felt the tentacle in his ass start to move. It slid out a little bit and pushed back in, and Yosuke tried to squirm again, this time away from it. His nerves were keyed up, way too sensitive, and it felt like fire inside him. The Shadow said nothing, just stood there impassive, eyes smouldering and erection pressed against Yosuke’s thigh and tentacles moving in tiny movements that sent Yosuke’s nerves into overdrive. But despite all this, to Yosuke’s disbelief, he was starting to get hard again. The tentacle in his ass was persistent, pulling out and pushing back in with a steady pace, gradually getting faster and harder. The tentacles on his balls and cock were moving faster too, and he was all the way hard again in such a short amount of time that even he couldn’t believe it, cock already leaking again with precum. The tentacles on his thighs and nipples were even moving a little harder and faster, too, and it wasn’t long before Yosuke’s body was making the steady climb towards orgasm again.

 

With the tentacle moving in his ass, Yosuke couldn’t really focus on much else. He dimly registered the fact that the tentacles seemed to be moving him, tilting him so that instead of being straight up and down he was almost being laid back in midair. He barely heard the sound of a thunk and the rustling of fabric, but it didn’t click in his head that the Shadow was taking off his pants until he felt something else pressing against his ass where the tentacle was still fucking him. He gasped and looked down quickly enough that he nearly gave himself whiplash, staring at where the Shadow was pressing his hard and impressively big cock against his rim.

 

“W-wait,” he stammered, when it hit him that the Shadow wasn’t intending on taking the tentacle  _ out _ to fuck him. He trembled, his voice shaking with panic. “Wait, you can’t, that’s too much-”

 

The Shadow just smirked up at him, and pressed a little more insistently. Yosuke went straight past panic and into hysteria. 

 

“No, no, that’s too much, you can’t, I’ll  _ break _ -” he protested.

 

“You won’t break,” the Shadow assured him, grip tightening on his waist as he pressed a little harder. Yosuke’s rim started to give way, a little. 

 

“Please don’t,” he whimpered, but the Shadow ignored him and started to press inside. “T-take the tentacle out first,  _ please _ -” but then the head of the Shadow’s cock was inside him, pressed up alongside the still-thrusting tentacle, and Yosuke just couldn’t speak anymore. The pressure was  _ intense _ , stinging and stretching and painful, but somehow not as painful as Yosuke thought it would have been. Then there was a bit of relief as the head slid further inside and the pressure on his rim wasn’t quite as intense. The Shadow didn’t push in all the way at first, only a couple of inches, before pulling back and rocking back in, thrusting a little deeper. It was too much, and when the Shadow’s swollen head dragged against a certain spot inside Yosuke he gasped and twitched in response, feeling arousal coil hot in his belly. How he was still hard and aroused by all of this was a complete mystery to Yosuke. 

 

The Shadow’s thrusts got deeper and deeper and, eventually, Yosuke could feel the press of hips against his ass and knew that the Shadow was fully inside him, grinding in deep. The tentacle was much deeper inside him still, steadily thrusting while the Shadow ground his hips in circular motions against him, making his cock drag against Yosuke’s insides in a way that he was surprised to find felt really good. He bit his lips on a moan, not wanting to give the Shadow the satisfaction, but the Shadow just smirked at him and leaned over him. The Shadow nipped and licked at his neck, which he seemed to have easier access to thanks to the new angle Yosuke was being suspended at, still grinding hard and deep inside him in a way that Yosuke was sure was going to drive him insane. 

 

“Mmmn, Yosuke…” the Shadow breathed against his neck, and it made Yosuke’s skin prickle, made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. A quick bite, and then the Shadow continued. 

 

“You’re so  _ tight _ , you feel so good, Yosuke, you’re taking me so well…” Each word felt like a surge of lightning up his spine, setting his nerves on fire. Yosuke hadn’t ever been aware of having  _ any _ kinks like this but  _ holy fuck _ . He felt his face go entirely red as arousal flamed in his belly. He hoped desperately that the Shadow didn’t notice, but when he looked down to check the Shadow was staring up at him with a heated, mischievous gaze and there was no mistaking it - he knew. 

 

“Oh, you like that, do you?” he asked. The grinding motion of his cock inside Yosuke suddenly shifted back to thrusting, moving opposite to the tentacle. Yosuke gritted his teeth and groaned through them, and the Shadow laughed against the skin of his neck, biting down hard enough for it to hurt but not hard enough to break the skin. Yosuke wasn’t surprised at all when instead of any logical response to the pain, it just made his dick twitch and fanned the flames inside of him a little higher. Was he a masochist, or something? What was wrong with him?

 

“Such a good boy, taking me so deep” the Shadow purred, and Yosuke very nearly came right then and there, letting out a choked whine. He wasn’t going to last much longer, and he had no idea how long the Shadow was going to drag this out for. He really didn’t think he had it in him to come a third time, it was surprising enough that he was so close to a second orgasm so quickly. Then, the Shadow put the last nail in the coffin for him.

 

“It feels so good inside you...Partner,” the Shadow moaned against his neck, and Yosuke felt his orgasm slam through him, powerless to stop it. It wrenched a wordless cry from his dry throat as he spilled all over his belly and chest, warmth spreading out to the tips of his clenched fingers and curled toes. 

 

The Shadow didn’t stop thrusting. Yosuke groaned in response, unable to form words, and the Shadow laughed.

 

“I’m not done with you yet,” the Shadow sighed into his ear, surprising him by licking into it. It would have normally been incredibly gross to him, but now all it did was make him lean into the feeling with a moan. What was  _ wrong _ with him? The Shadow picked up the pace of his thrusting, and Yosuke couldn’t help looking down, past his spent dick, past where a thin tentacle was still gently massaging his balls, down to where the Shadow’s dick was moving in and out of his ass on top of the thick, black tentacle below it. He could only watch in morbid fascination, feeling the swirling pleasure but unable to do anything about it. Every time the Shadow slid out of him, the head of his dick pressed against that bundle of nerves and sent a jolt of pleasure through his body. He wondered how much longer the Shadow was going to keep this up. Was this just going to be his reality, from now on? Suspended and spread and fucked by a mass of tentacles, spent and exhausted and sore and yet, somehow, starting to get aroused again?

 

“Get hard for me a third time,” the Shadow commanded, and Yosuke shook his head weakly. “You can do it.” Yosuke tried to say no, but all he managed was a plaintive little half-moan instead. The Shadow didn’t relent, thrusting just as hard and fast as before. Yosuke was trembling and over-sensitive and by all accounts this should have  _ hurt _ but it didn’t. He didn’t know how long they stayed like that, the Shadow steadily fucking him, tentacles and lips and tongue insistently rubbing against all his most sensitive places. It was sweet, wonderful agony, and he lost himself in it. It could have been mere minutes or weeks for all he knew, but eventually he felt his cock start to stir, felt the Shadow smile against his neck.

 

“Good job,” the Shadow praised, and Yosuke let his head loll back against nothing with a moan. “You’re being so good for me, Partner. You look so good like this, red and wet and fucked within an inch of your life.” Yosuke groaned, torn between wanting to tell him to stop and begging him to keep going. His cock was fully hard now. He didn’t know if he’d be able to come again. 

 

“Souji likes you,” the Shadow continued, and that made Yosuke’s dizzy, feverish mind snap to attention. He looked down at him with a confused moan. “He doesn’t just want you like  _ this _ , he wants to kiss you and hold your hand and be  _ with you _ .” Yosuke didn’t think anything else could surprise him, but the spike of arousal those words caused was definitely a shock to him. “He wants you so bad he manifested a Shadow.” Yosuke didn’t think he could speak, but even if he could he didn’t know what he’d even say. 

 

“Of course...I think I’ve ruined you for him. Whoops,” the Shadow added, punctuating his sentence by biting down on the other side of Yosuke’s neck and giving him a sharp thrust. Yosuke moaned in response, shaking. He could feel his third orgasm building and, god, he just hoped that the Shadow was close. The Shadow was laughing as he bit down, leaning back to admire the ring of bruises he caused. He caught Yosuke’s hazy, fucked-out stare with his own piercing gaze, and smirked.

 

“You’ll be so stretched out after this, he won’t want to have sex with you,” the Shadow said, and Yosuke groaned in response. “And normal sex won’t feel good to you after this. You’ll want  _ me _ ,” he said, thrusting hard into Yosuke’s ass and making the brunette gasp in response. “You’ll only want  _ me _ , every time, you’ll want me stretching you and filling you and fucking you so  _ good, _ won’t you Yosuke-ngh-” 

 

Yosuke stared, wide eyed, as the Shadow started to lose his composure, thrusting in hard and fast with wild abandon, gritting his teeth. He batted away the tentacle curled around Yosuke’s dick and grabbed it, jerking his hand hard up and down in time with his own thrusts. Yosuke moaned and trembled, felt the heat inside him start to boil over yet again. The Shadow panted Yosuke’s name a few more times, fingers digging into Yosuke’s hip as his thrusts became more like uncoordinated jerks and all of the tentacles, including the one in Yosuke’s ass, abruptly stopped moving.

 

“You’re  _ mine _ ,” the Shadow growled as his hips twitched. “I’ll never let him take you-” All Yosuke could do was whimper and shake in the hold of the tentacles, feeling every thrust like a punch to the gut but somehow in a good way. The Shadow leaned fully over him with a hard snap of his hips and kissed him, hard, and then the Shadow was coming inside him, wet heat spurting into Yosuke. Yosuke whimpered and came in response. But he was completely tapped out so nothing came, just his dick twitching in the Shadow’s grasp as Yosuke moaned Souji’s name into his Shadow’s mouth through the most intense orgasm of his life. 

 

The Shadow sank to the floor with a low moan, and Yosuke just let himself go limp in the hold of the tentacles, unable to do anything else. He listened as the Shadow gasped and panted for breath. His eyes were closed and he was unable - and unwilling - to move. He didn’t think he passed out, but he abruptly jerked awake when he heard his name being called by a familiar voice. He blinked his eyes open, to see his Partner standing there, sword in hand, eyes blazing, glaring at his Shadow. His Shadow that still had Yosuke suspended in mid-air and stuffed full of tentacles. He would have blushed in embarrassment, but he was literally too tired. 

 

“Yosuke,” Souji said again, urgency in his voice, and Yosuke got the sense that this was probably the third or fourth time he’d said it. “Talk to me. Are you okay?”

 

“I-” Yosuke started, but his voice was scratchy and raw, and  _ god _ he needed a drink. He coughed to clear his throat and tried again. “I, uh…”

 

“What did you do to him?” Souji demanded, turning on his Shadow and brandishing his sword at him. The Shadow smirked.

 

“I think it’s pretty obvious,” the Shadow replied. Souji blushed in response. Souji  _ blushed _ , and Yosuke’s feverish, post-three-orgasms brain decided it was really cute and should happen more often. 

 

“No, I mean,” Souji started, taking a deep breath and seeming to gather his thoughts. “You didn’t poison him, did you?”

 

“Well, he certainly took in some my  _ fluids _ ,” the Shadow said in response, and Souji blushed  _ harder _ this time, his sword wavering a little. 

 

“Did you hurt him,” Souji gritted, glaring at the Shadow. The Shadow looked over at Yosuke contemplatively, then turned a grin on Souji.

 

“I didn’t put anything in him that he couldn’t handle,” he answered.

 

“You-” Souji growled, then stopped, taking another breath and letting his eyes flutter shut for a second, calming himself. “Okay. You’ve had your fun. Time to put him down.”

 

“No,” the Shadow replied, and his voice was so devoid of any mirth or warmth all of a sudden that it made Yosuke look at him in alarm. He was staring down Souji with ice in his expression. 

 

“...no?” Souji asked, as if he couldn’t believe what he was hearing, like it wasn’t even an option.

 

“Now that I’ve had him, I don’t want to give him back,” the Shadow explained, moving to stand more firmly between Souji and where Yosuke was still suspended in midair. The tentacles around Yosuke tightened possessively around his stomach. Yosuke’s breath went still in his throat, and Souji’s eyes widened.

 

“I…” Souji started, trailing off. He bit his lip. “I don’t want to fight you,” he continued, softly.

 

“Because you know you’ll lose,” the Shadow supplied, but Souji shook his head.

 

“No, because I’ve already accepted everything about you,” Souji replied, looking over at Yosuke before averting his eyes to the ground. “Even...the parts of me that want to do things like this to the people I love.”

 

Yosuke’s mouth dropped open at the word ‘love’. The Shadow made a pained noise and staggered a little in place, the tentacles starting to sag a little. 

 

“I still don’t want to accept it, but you’re a part of me. You are me. I denied you for too long, and because of it, people got hurt. I’m so sorry,” Souji said, lowering his sword and starting to walk slowly forward to where the Shadow was standing. He looked up to where Yosuke was still suspended. “I’m sorry, Yosuke.”

 

“Partner…” Yosuke said in response, barely above a whisper. He didn’t know if Souji even heard him. The Shadow started to back away, movements stiff and pained-looking.

 

“No, stay back,” the Shadow warned. Yosuke couldn’t see the expression on his face, but it must have been painful. “I don’t want to give him up. I don’t want you to have him!” Souji just shook his head and kept moving forward, until the Shadow was standing right in front of where Yosuke was suspended, arms raised protectively in front of him. “He hates us! He’s just going to avoid you now and stop talking to you, I can’t let that-”

 

“That’s his decision. We can’t make it for him,” Souji said, but Yosuke could see the pain in Souji’s eyes, the way his mouth twitched down as if wanting to frown. He stopped when he was just in front of his Shadow, facing him directly. The Shadow made a noise like a sob, and Souji’s eyes widened in surprise. “Are you-”

 

“Shut up!” the Shadow wailed. All of a sudden, the tentacles all started to retreat, slipping off of and out of Yosuke’s body, as he was lowered to the ground behind the Shadow. The one in his ass made a disgusting squelching noise when it finally left him, making both him and Souji blush and grimace at the same time. He barely had the energy, but managed to push himself into a sitting position, wincing at how much it hurt. The Shadow whirled around, back to Souji, and dropped to his knees in front of Yosuke. Yosuke tensed, expecting the Shadow to hurt him, but all he did was grab him by the cheeks and lean in and kiss him. Yosuke froze, definitely not expecting this turn of events, and the Shadow pulled back away from him with a sigh.

 

“I’m sorry,” he said, and Yosuke abruptly realized that he could see Souji’s shocked expression  _ through _ him, because he was fading away. He just sat there, dumbfounded, as the Shadow gave him a pained smile and turned into motes of light, which coalesced into a glowing blue card that floated down into Souji’s hands. Souji looked shocked too, staring at Yosuke for a few seconds before blinking and turning away with a cough. 

 

“Do you...are you...do you need to go to the hospital?” Souji stammered. Yosuke grimaced, shifting a little so that he could sit more comfortably.

 

“I don’t think so,” he replied, after a moment. He didn’t  _ want _ to go to the hospital, anyway, and have to explain what happened to him. He shuddered.

 

“Umm, I’ll...I’ll look for your pants,” he said, and Yosuke just nodded, unsure of what to do. Souji was  _ beet red _ and he knew part of the reason was because Yosuke was sitting there naked from the waist down in a pool of... _ fluids _ . He just let his eyes closed and his head sag against his chest, too exhausted to do much else. His thoughts were a mess. 

 

He’d had a bad day to start with, and then he was dragged into the TV world and mercilessly fucked by a Shadow. But not just any Shadow, his  _ best friend’s _ Shadow. Considering the circumstances, it would have been all too easy to blame Souji for it, to hate him for it, to write the whole thing off as an awful experience… and if it had been anyone else’s Shadow, he certainly would have. But he couldn’t pretend that part of him hadn’t...enjoyed it. He couldn’t pretend that, despite all of the protesting, it had been the most intense and fulfilling sexual experience of his life. And the Shadow was right - he really hadn’t done anything that Yosuke couldn’t handle. He’d been coerced into it, but he  _ had  _ begged for it, after all. But...he’d still been forced into it. He’d told the Shadow ‘no’ so many times.

 

And then, there was the Souji problem. Souji liked him.  _ Him _ , Yosuke Hanamura, even though there were so many other, better people out there that would have thrown themselves at him in a heartbeat if he wanted them to. Souji liked him. Souji  _ loved _ him, actually. And he...what was he supposed to do? His thoughts were in chaos right now, he had no idea what to think, what to do, what to say… he could barely even decide if he wanted to try  _ standing up _ right now. Souji was his best friend. The idea of losing him, or things changing between them, scared him shitless. But things were going to change, no matter what. 

 

“I found your pants,” Souji announced, and Yosuke looked up to find him standing there, holding both Yosuke’s discarded pajama pants and boxers, very awkwardly not looking at him. 

 

“Help me stand up?” Yosuke asked, and Souji nodded, reaching a hand down to haul him to his feet. He groaned at the burn in his muscles, and also at the disgusting feeling of cum running down his inner thighs. He grimaced. “Ugh, I’m gonna need a bath.”

 

“Sure,” Souji said. Once Yosuke was sure he wasn’t going to collapse, he grabbed for the boxers and bent over to slide them on. Or he tried to, but his overstimulated muscles gave out on him. Souji grabbed him by the shoulders.

 

“Here, let’s...sit down. Uh, over here,” he stammered, dragging Yosuke away from the wet spot on the ground and guiding him to sit down on the clean floor nearby. Yosuke nodded. Once he was sitting down he tugged his boxers on with no problem, sliding his pajama pants back on, too, and tying the drawstring a little tighter than he normally would have. He reached for Souji’s hand again after a minute, and Souji pulled him back up again. He had to lean pretty heavily on Souji in order to walk, the movements making his ass and hips hurt. He grimaced.

 

“Yeah, definitely a bath. And I’ll need like, a five-year-nap and…” he coughed, with a groan. “And some water. Or some hot tea would be nice.”

 

“Anything,” Souji said, face stone serious. “Anything you need, Yosuke. I’ll help however I can and...um, if you just want me to help you get back to your house, that’s fine. A-and, if you don’t even want me around for that long, as soon as we get to Junes I can call one of the others!” 

 

Souji nervous and panicking was not something Yosuke got to see very often. He didn’t like it. He needed to do something to put a stop to it, and because he wasn’t thinking straight, all he could think to do was reach out, turn Souji’s face toward him, and press a soft kiss to his mouth. Souji made a confused noise against his lips, but melted into the kiss almost immediately. When Yosuke pulled away, Souji was shaking, eyes closed, bottom lip caught between his teeth.

 

“Yosuke…” he started, voice wavering. Yosuke sighed.

 

“My head’s a mess right now,” Yosuke admitted, leaning forward to rest his head against Souji’s shoulder. “And a lot just happened really quick. I don’t know what to think...about...your feelings, or my feelings or anything. But I’m not going to start avoiding you,” he said. He felt more than heard the way Souji stopped breathing when he started talking, the way he finally took in a deep breath when Yosuke stopped speaking.

 

“That’s more than I deserve, Yosuke. Thank you,” he said. Yosuke frowned.

 

“You deserve more than that,” he muttered, into Souji’s shoulder. “You’re amazing. I wish I’d noticed sooner…”

 

“It’s all right, Yosuke,” Souji soothed, a hand coming up to rub across his shoulder blades in a circular motion. He was quiet for a moment, and then, “Hey, do you want me to carry you on my back? Would that help?”

 

“Like the King’s Game?” Yosuke asked, with a lopsided grin. “Sure. We’d sure as hell get out of here quicker.”

 

“Okay,” Souji said, stepping away from Yosuke slowly, to make sure he could stand upright. He turned around and crouched down. “Just let me know if anything feels weird, okay?” 

 

“Of course,” Yosuke replied, bending down and having to bite his lip to keep the pained noise he wanted to make from escaping his throat. He draped himself over Souji’s back and let the taller boy grab his legs and hoist him up, managing to only let out a small pained whimper. 

 

“You okay?” Souji asked.

 

“Yeah, just...let’s go. That bath is calling my name,” Yosuke urged.

 

“Your house or mine?” Souji asked, and Yosuke frowned.

 

“Sneaking back into my house is gonna be impossible...but what about Dojima-san?” Yosuke asked. 

 

“At the station, working over night,” Souji replied. 

 

“Your house then. Your tub is bigger anyway,” he joked. Souji nodded. He started walking, Yosuke growing used to the movements after a few steps. They descended into a painfully awkward silence, Yosuke unsure of what to say or even if he needed to say anything at all.

 

“Do you...want to talk about it?” Souji asked, after they’d been walking for a few minutes. Yosuke had no idea where in the TV world they were, couldn’t see any further than a few feet away through the fog to even make out any landmarks. He had no idea how far away the exit was.

 

“...do you?” he countered, and Souji sighed. He stopped, leaning down a bit to catch his breath, and then readjusted Yosuke on his back. Yosuke hissed in pain, and Souji stopped, alarmed.

 

“S-sorry!” he stammered, and Yosuke groaned.

 

“N-no, it’s fine, Partner, it’s just...every time you move me like that it...um...I’m still really s-sensitive…” he explained. He heard Souji swallow.

 

“Oh. I’ll try to be more careful,” he replied, his voice very carefully neutral. Yosuke sighed, letting his head drop against Souji’s shoulder when he started walking again, letting his eyes droop closed.

 

“What’s there to talk about?” he mumbled against Souji’s jacket. “It...happened, and now I’ve gotta...deal with it.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Souji apologized, again, and Yosuke scoffed.

 

“S’not like you coulda known it would happen. You always had a Persona, no reason to think you’d have a Shadow, right?” he asked, and Souji sighed.

 

“I know, but I’m still sorry. I’m sorry I ever had thoughts like those,” Souji continued, a sad note in his voice. “I was just so frustrated. I...really like you. But I never thought there was even a chance that you would like me back, and it hurt. It hurt a lot. Every time we hung out I wanted to tell you, but I was so scared of you hating me for it and never talking to me again. And with Valentine’s Day coming up...I was planning on confessing to you, but I couldn’t shake how scared that made me feel, and I guess after all that time, those thoughts formed into my Shadow…”

 

“Partner…” Yosuke said, but Souji shook his head in response.

 

“I’m still afraid, you know? I wouldn’t blame you if you never wanted to see me again, considering what my Shadow did to you,” he finished.

 

“I already said I wasn’t going to start avoiding you,” Yosuke reminded him, voice soft and careful. “And, uh, don’t take this the wrong way partner, but there’s a good chance I  _ would _ have stopped talking to you.”

 

Souji made a hurt noise anyway, and stopped walking.

 

“I’m sure it wouldn’t have lasted long, though!” Yosuke swiftly reassured him. “I’m an idiot, y’know, and it would’ve probably taken me a long time to figure out what an ass I was being, but yeah, I totally would have freaked out on you if you’d confessed to me before.”

 

“And now?” Souji asked, after a long moment of silence. 

 

“I mean, I’m still an idiot, but I’m not gonna stop talking to you,” Yosuke sighed. He nudged Souji in the side, and Souji got the hint and started walking again. “In fact, I’m gonna be relying on you for a while to, uh, help me with all this.”

 

“Of course,” Souji replied. 

 

“So you gotta help me figure out what to tell my parents about why exactly I went missing in the middle of the night on a school night,” Yosuke said. “And you have to help me ditch school for a few days, too. I’m gonna be sleeping this off for a while.”

 

“I was planning on skipping school tomorrow anyway,” Souji replied with a chuckle.

 

“I’m gonna need you to wash my back for me, too,” Yosuke continued, his tone moving into ‘teasing’ territory. “And help me cover up all the, uh, bite marks your Shadow left.”

 

“If you need any medicine or anything, I’ll get it for you,” Souji replied, serious. “And seriously, if you need to go to the hospital, one of the nurses there owes me a favor.” Yosuke snorted.

 

“As tempting as it is to be doted on by a lovely nurse  _ and _ Yasoinaba’s most eligible bachelor, I think I’ll pass. I’ll be sore for a few days but it’s not like I  _ broke _ anything,” Yosuke replied. Then, as an afterthought, “I think.”

 

OMAKE:

 

Souji had left to go buy soup and medicine a little while ago, leaving Yosuke to drift in and out of sleep in his futon. They’d managed to convince Yosuke’s parents that there had been an emergency at Souji’s last night and Yosuke had rushed out to help and forgotten to leave a note for them. They were mad, but understanding, and told a very convincingly sick-sounding Souji over the phone that they hoped he got better soon and that Yosuke could stay with him for as long as he needed, as long as he didn’t skip any more days of school. 

 

“Happy Valentines Day, Yosuke,” Souji said, as he entered the room. Yosuke blinked at him from the futon, suspiciously eyeballing the Junes bag he was holding.

 

“Did you get the medicine?” Yosuke asked, starting to sit up and then thinking the better of it when his lower back protested. 

 

“I had to go to Shiroku for some of it and I had an...interesting conversation with the owner,” Souji said, blushing slightly. He walked over to the futon and sat in the chair next to it. “Anyway, how are you feeling?”

 

“Well, my everything still hurts,” Yosuke admitted, with a wink. “But, y’know...could be worse?”

 

“Want some soup?” Souji asked. Yosuke thought about it.

 

“In a bit. I’m mostly just thirsty,” he replied. Souji helped him sit up and handed him a glass of orange juice. While he was drinking, Souji reached into the shopping bag to dig out something that was on the bottom, fidgeting in the chair. It was kind of adorable, Yosuke had to admit. He wasn’t quite sure about his feelings just yet, but he was starting to think that maybe, just maybe, dating Souji wouldn’t be all that bad. Especially if he got to see him all nervous and flustered more often. But was it even okay to date someone who’s Shadow had... well, fucked you senseless, with tentacles, mostly against your will, not even 24 hours ago? That wasn’t something you could just Google search.

 

As soon as he was done with the orange juice and put the empty glass aside, a heart-shaped box of chocolates landed in his lap. He blinked over at a blushing Souji, then picked it up, curious. Slowly, he untied the ribbon and lifted the lid off of it, only to find a note tucked inside. 

 

“SORRY ABOUT YOUR ASS” was written on the note. He burst out laughing.

 

“Partner, what the hell?”

**Author's Note:**

> RIP Yosuke's ass
> 
> as usual, you can find me on Tumblr as Artikgato. If you bring up this fic I will probably cry or at least deny that I ever wrote it, though. (You can still leave comments though. Please still leave comments, I subsist on a steady diet of memes, junk food and validation.)


End file.
